Love Me Like You Do
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: The darkness was consuming her, but he was her light, and through him, she found happiness.


_A/N: I wrote this using a combination of the BTS pics from 5x04 (the one's of Killian in the new coat, Emma in the white cloak, and him giving her the pink rose) and the picture of Colin on the bed with the rose in his mouth that Ginny posted for her "30 Days of Ginny" on OUAT's Instagram. I couldn't not combine those two._

* * *

They did it in secret, much like when her parents did so all those years ago. But unlike them, there were no witnesses: only the creatures of the forest were there to observe Emma and Killian's vows to one another. But on this happy day, there was a darkness lurking, and that darkness resided in the bride.

Ever since taking the essence of the Dark One and all of its powers into her, Emma had been combating the evil with her own light. It was a constant tug-of-war being waged inside of her; it was also getting extremely difficult to fight. The one constant was Killian. He had been there for her through so many ups and downs, and she realized he would be there for here for every single one of them if she allowed it. Throwing caution to the wind, Emma suggested a ride through the forest of Camelot, as the air was crisp with the promise of autumn. It was there in the shadow of the palace of Camelot that Emma suggested making Killian her husband. Being the old-fashioned gentleman Killian was, he pointed that he really should have been the one to ask, but he could deny Emma nothing.

Looking like the princess she truly was in a flowing long-sleeved white gown and white coat that looked much like a wedding veil, Emma made sure Killian knew exactly how much she meant to him. Killian, looking as dashing as ever in a new shin-length coat with a diamond pattern cut into the soft fabric and trimmed in red, tried as hard as he could to contain his emotions, but to be able to finally hear how much he meant to her was overwhelming. So much so that actual, honest-to-god tears escaped from his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Captain Hook?" she teased, wiping the wetness from his cheek.

Sniffling, he answered, "I believe the question should be: what have YOU done to Captain Hook?"

Giggling, she smiled as she pulled his head to hers, their foreheads lightly touching. This simple gesture spoke volumes without using any words at all.

Once Killian was able to compose himself, he then recited his vows to Emma. Listening to him profess his love to her, she couldn't help but remember when he admitted that she was, in fact, his happy ending. She was overcome with emotion that day, never realizing that someone—anyone—could put her and her happiness above their own. That is exactly what Killian has been doing since they met. Even she, the Dark One, couldn't help but feel love in that moment.

Since the event was not planned, neither the bride nor the groom had a wedding band to give to one another. But Killian improvised, picking a long-stemmed, blush pink rose and handed it to Emma.

"I hear that pink roses are supposed to represent friendship. But I prefer another meaning: poetic romance. Ours did not start out poetic, and it did not start out in friendship. But Emma, the love I have for you is something that I would not trade for anything in any realm. You are my world." He then handed her the rose as he continued, "Consider this rose a promise—a promise of love and devotion that I intend to keep all the days that we are together."

Smiling, she accepted the rose. She then lifted her hand to the back of his head, pulling it slightly so that his lips could meet her own, sealing their bond.

There was a change in the wind as their lips met, as a sudden whoosh of air blasted from them.

Emma no longer felt the constant pull of evil within her.

She had seen this wind and felt this feeling before: when she saved Henry, and broke the original curse.

Pulling away from Killian and seeing the shocked look on his face, she could tell he had no idea what just occurred.

"You felt that, didn't you?" she asked.

"Aye. What was that? Was it your magic?"

"No," she said, her voice breaking from the tears that she was now going to shed. "That was us. It was our magic."

"What do you mean 'our magic'?"

"Think, Killian…"

He mulled it over for maybe ten seconds before he stared straight at her. "You mean…?"

"Yes."

Grasping her hips and pulling her towards his once again, he dipped Emma as said, "I knew it all along…" as he kissed her, this time with more passion and feeling behind his kiss.

As he raised her up, he asked, "If we just experienced True Love's Kiss, that means it was used to break a spell. Dare I hope…?"

"Yes, Killian. The Dark One is gone."

"Well, love. I do believe this calls for a celebration," he said, winking.

Grabbing her hand, he led her back to the caramel-colored horse they rode on, and made their way back to the castle.

-/-

Admittedly, she was nervous. They had just gotten married, albeit in a secret ceremony, but to them it felt as real as huge wedding. And now it was time for the next step in their relationship. They really had never discussed it before, but the need to express her love in a physical manner had been on her mind for a while now.

She made her way to the bedroom door from the bathing room. Camelot may not have indoor plumbing, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and be as perfect as possible for what was about to happen. As she opened the door, she couldn't decide whether to swoon or to laugh.

A chocolate brown comforter lay across the kind-canopy bed, and it was patterned with pink roses, much like the one that Killian had given to her only hours before. Gold fringe lined green curtains of the canopy, which were gathered to the four posts of the bed. Silk pillows adorned the head of the bed…as did her husband.

Killian lay across the bed, propped up onto this right shoulder. His hooked was lying across his lifted left knee; his right leg being covered by his left. The red vest he wore under his coat from the day was fully undone, and more buttons of his black shirt were undone than she had ever seen, giving a better view of his chest hair. She had admitted previously that the little bit of chest hair she saw was a turn on for her, so to see more than she was used to had her weak in the knees. And dangling from his mouth was a long string of shimmering pearls.

"See sumfing you wike, luff?"

Laughing at his attempt to speak while holding the pose with the pearls in his mouth, she answered, "What was that?"

Letting the pearls drop from his mouth, he repeated, "See something you like, love?"

"Heck yeah, I do. Those pearls are gorgeous!" She loved teasing him.

"I was not referring to the jewelry, and you know it, Swan."

Raising an eyebrow as she made her way toward the bed, she said, "It's still Swan now, is it?"

"You will always be 'Swan' to me, love, even if you have decided to take my last name." Showing off his patented toothy grin, he urged her forward. She finally made her way to the bed, lying in the tiny space that Killian's pose allowed for her.

Staring into the cobalt expanse of his eyes, she tried to steady her breath, knowing what would soon happen.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked as he caressed her cheek with his hook.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was nervous?"

"Yes, I would, because I am as well."

"You do look very sexy, by the way."

"And you, Emma, are a vision." Killian leaned down to press his lips to hers. The two previous kisses that day had been fueled by love. This one was fueled by passion. Soon after their lips met, Killian's tongue gained entrance into her mouth. The mewling sounds coming from Emma caused Killian to groan, and to lift himself so that his body was above hers. Through the flimsy material of her dress, she could feel the evidence of her husband's arousal.

Breaking the kiss momentarily to catch her bearings, Emma pleaded, "Killian…I need you…"

"Do you have any idea what that does to me, Emma, when you say that?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but I want to hear it," she said, winking at him.

"Just having you underneath me makes me want to take you, to claim you…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He needed no other urgings. They had plenty of time for the slow love making. This time would be about the need to finally be with one another of all this time. Killian lifted up the long skirt of her dress, and discovered a surprise.

"No knickers?"

"Are you complaining?"

"On the contrary, love," he said as he bundled the fabric as her waist, finally getting a look at the woman he loved, completely bare save for a small patch of blonde curls. "You are magnificent. I cannot wait to taste you, but I just need to be inside you, Emma."

"I understand, Killian, because I need it, too. Please…"

Lifting his body up, he deftly undid the leather trousers, until his raging erection sprang free. Emma lifted her hand to wrap around the shaft, but he quickly put a stop to that. "If you do that, I am not sure how long I will last, and I want to make sure you come, dearest."

Hearing the blatant sexual language mixed with his romantic epithets was driving her wild. "Then by all means…"

Lowering his body back onto hers, the both moaned at the sensation caused by his cock coming into contact with her center. "Gods, Emma…"

"Killian…please…"

Slowly, deftly, Killian seated himself into his wife to the hilt.

"Fuck…"

"Such language," Killian teased, as he lowered his lips to her ears, "Besides, do you think you could handle it?" He popped the "t" on the last word, and shivers moved up her spine.

"I do. Fuck me, Killian."

The only things that could be heard in the room once she uttered that statement was the slapping of their flesh and the moans that Killian elicited from Emma. Each thrust inside of her felt like coming home. He was making love to his True Love; his wife; his Emma. Sooner than expected, he noticed a change her breathing; it became shallower and her screams were more high-pitched. He could also feel her walls beginning to contract around; her orgasm was imminent.

"Come for me, Emma. I need to feel you come for me."

That was all it took for Emma to scream out her husband's name as her orgasm ripped through her. It was so intense that, only second later, Killian called out her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Panting, sweaty, and need to catch his breath, Killian rolled over onto his back next to Emma. "That was…"

"Definitely worth the wait," Emma said as she sidled up to his, placing herself in the nook of his arm, her head resting on his chest.

"I was scared you were going to say that it was a 'one-time thing.'" Emma slapped his chest for having her words thrown back at her. "Hey, now, is that any way to treat your husband?" She slapped his chest again. "Keep that up, Mrs. Jones, and I'll have to tie you to the bed…"

"Why, Mr. Jones! Promise?"

(Mr. and Mrs. Jones barely slept that night).


End file.
